1) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the storage of digital data, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the consistent presentation and functionality of the user interface across multiple computer systems.
2) Background of the Invention
The increasing use of multiple computers, by single individuals has revealed various problems with software applications, managing user-data, and navigating multiple user interfaces. For example, a user may work on a project on a computer at one location, and then need to take the work data to a second location. The computer at the second location may or may not, have the same applications available. If the computer at the second location has similar applications, there still may exist system incompatibilities, such as different versions of same software, missing conversion drivers (e.g., Word Perfect to Microsoft Word converters) or missing DLL files. Even if such a system has all the necessary applications, updates and drivers, it only provides software and related services, without considering the user's requirements or preferences. As a result, the system is not optimized for the user's specific needs, ease of use and/or preferences.
One such solution is a portable computer (e.g., laptop), wherein the laptop computer itself is transported from one location to another. Again, there may be compatibility issues, such as interfacing with local printers, LAN adapters, web portal access means, etc. There are also size and weight issues, wherein a much smaller data transportation device would be more advantageous. One notable feature designed primarily for laptops is their ability to suspend their current state, so-as to resume at a later time, in the exact same state and position. This so called ‘hibernation’ mode (also called suspend-to-disk), typically stores the computer's current RAM and video RAM data to disk. When the computer is restarted, the stored hibernation file is reloaded and all programs and documents that were open when the computer turned off are restored on the desktop.
Another commonplace solution is to use two computers, one for the desktop, and a laptop for traveling. This has created a problem wherein when a business executive returns to the office, the laptop computer used in the field may now have more recent data than the office based computer. Also, when the business executive leaves to go on a trip, the portable may be behind the desktop computer. This results in a problem of trying to know just which computer has the most current data files. In addition, the laptop and desktop computers (owned by the same individual) may also have file incompatibility issues. Sync options are available, but generally one could spend a good deal of time just tending to all the software and hardware to connect, sync and disconnect multiple computers, and one is never assured that all of the most current files, are in the correct location.
Unified interfaces have also been proposed and implemented utilizing the Internet or direct telephone access, where one's programs and data reside on remote servers, usually accessed via broadband web connections. One such embodiment is a remote access terminal system. In such a system, only the keyboard, monitor and mouse control of one computer system is typically used to remotely control a server at a second location (e.g., over a direct telephone or Internet connection). Such systems are more complex than what will be described herein, and it should also be noted that there simply exists times and places in the world where workable data connections to remote servers are either non-existent, or not practical (not to mention the associated costs). Privacy and security issues also abound.
It should also be noted that with the advent of e-mail, data management problems have only compounded: is the most current file located on web-based server? Is the file located in the temporary web download folder of the then current host computer? What about file security?
All of this points to lost time and efficiencies, security risks, and the real potential of not having immediate access to one's data, or the possibility of working on the incorrect version of the data file.
In the past, if a computer user wanted to be assured of using the same user interface, applications and data files on multiple computers, the user would literally have to transport a “bootable” hard drive from one computer to another. This of course required cabling, connectors and installation on the second system. This, in general, was not a very workable and portable approach, and also required that the drive be bootable, in order to retain such features.
Books such as Microsoft® Windows® User Experience, Microsoft Corporation, ISBN: 0-7356-0566-1, Release: Sep. 8, 1999, shows visual editing methods, programming and also details the official Microsoft® guidelines for creating well-designed, visually and functionally consistent user interfaces for applications that run on the Microsoft Windows® family of operating systems, including Windows 98 and Windows 2000. This reference source is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, including the chapters related to designing software so as to integrate with multiple Windows-based computer systems.
The world is now moving quickly towards truly “standard” interfaces (e.g., USB 1.1, 2.0, Firewire), which are available on many systems and platforms (e.g., Apple, PC-compatible). These new unified standards, which when properly applied, will provide considerably more options to system designers and computer programmers, so as to help eliminate the multiple problems noted above.
Flash memory is used in many devices, including video cameras, digital cameras, laptop computers, portable digital assistance devices, portable video games, portable language translators, handheld scanners, and other devices. With some host devices, the flash memory is embedded within the device itself, and others, such as portable USB flash drives, are external to the device. These ultra portable devices (e.g., flash drives, micro drives) are commonly the size of a pack of gum, and have achieved the status of “pocketability” (e.g., easily fits in one's pocket).
With such portable flash drives; a user may easily move data files from one computer to another. This is especially true with Windows Millennium edition and higher operating systems, where devices such as USB flash drives can be used in a “plug and play” fashion (without the need for any external drivers). Earlier operating systems can also benefit by the addition of adding a once-installed external driver. Such devices are ideally suited for the transportation of information, since they have no moving parts (e.g., more rugged than conventional micro drives), and are usually powered directly from the USB port (no external power or batteries). It should be noted that these devices currently make no effort to optimize a user's specific needs or preferences.
USB is of course well known in the art, and today, USB is enjoying tremendous success in the marketplace, with most peripheral vendors around the globe developing products to this specification. Virtually all new personal computers come with one or more USB ports on the box. In fact, USB has become a key enabler of the Easy PC Initiative, an industry initiative led by Intel and Microsoft to make PCs easier to use. This effort sprung from the recognition that users need simpler, easier to use PCs that don't sacrifice connectivity or expandability. USB is one of the key technologies used to provide this. Newer Apple computers systems conveniently locate a USB port on the side of the keyboard. The invention as described herein, aims to further extend this simpler, easier to use personal computer concept.
A cursory understanding of multi-user computer systems may be helpful in better defining the invention described herein. Most modern operating systems provide a multi-user environment, which means it can support numerous users, each with unique settings. A user profile is the collection of user-specific settings that define the desktop and operational environment for a particular user, including such information as start menu layout, desktop layout and icons, file view preferences, and various user configuration data files.
Users can normally customize their profiles so that any changes made during a logon session are recorded on that specific computer and used again during the next session, when the user returns to the same machine. User profiles can also be mandatory. A mandatory profile is one in which user changes are not saved. Alternatively, a network administrator can implement “roaming profiles” that follow users from one workstation to another, letting users maintain their operational environment even if their physical location changes on the network. If there's a problem with a desktop system, a user can move to another PC on the network and access their unique configuration. This allows users to access their familiar desktop and all their files while connected to the system.
Heretofore, a barrier has essentially existed for users who wish to retain the same look, “feel”, and functionality as they move between multiple “non-connected” host computer systems. There would be remarkable advantages in portability, efficiencies and ease of use, if the user-defined interfaces, preferences, configuration data, software applications, data files and the like were located on an ultra-small portable memory drive that could fit on end your key chain.
As a result, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus that provides the user with the same look, feel and operating characteristics of their “personalized” computer, across multiple computer systems (without the need for directly connecting the multiple systems). A further need exists in the art for a method and apparatus that provides a portable memory device capable of configuring multiple host computers to run software (and operating systems) located on the small extremely portable memory device. There is a further need for an improved method and apparatus that provides increased security in data transportation without being required to be connected to the Internet or otherwise expose confidential data to multiple host computers. A still further need exists for a method and apparatus that provides a flash memory solution for a host device that is capable of transmitting data via a wireless means to a host computer, thereby allowing further ease of use.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a new, novel and useful method and apparatus, which is extremely portable and does not require the portable memory device to be bootable to maintain a consistent user interface, application access or data structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus as characterized above in which the user is provided with a data solution that stores the current state of one's machine, and is then capable of re-creating the same state on a different host computer, or the same computer at later date.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and device for users who work on multiple platforms (e.g., PC and Apple).
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and device as characterized above which by its nature is more intuitive to use and thereby enhances the user's efficiency.